Animal Impulses
by Shadow-StrikeME
Summary: Jinx left the Titans and Kid Flash on bad terms now however she's back and she's got some relationship with the Hive Five again. Now it's Raven's turn to figure out why she's in Jump City but things are complicated when her feelings for Beast Boy interfere with her feelings for jinx and the mission. BBXRae, RaeXJinx.
1. Clubbing and Breakfast?

A/N: This is my first Teen Titan fanfic so I hope everyone enjoys. Since it's my first fanfic I would really appreciate reviews (and if you enjoy it favourites and follows of course :))

For notice this fanfiction takes place roughly 6 months after Trouble in Tokyo and although this story does focus on the characters of Raven, Jinx and Beast Boy it may have hints of Robstar and other parings if I deem it relevant to the story. Ages are as follows Raven: 18, Jinx: 18, Beast Boy: 17, Robin: 19, Starfire: 18, Cyborg: 19.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or else it would currently be on T.V rather than Teen Titans GO!. This fanfic however is my own work.

* * *

Jump City like any metropolitan area was known for it's extravagant night-life, from large warehouse's pumping out the most recent music too small and highly exclusive night lounges, it wasn't hard to find something to interest both tourists and locals alike. 'Impulse' the cities most popular nightclub found itself reaping in the rewards of such a popular activity on this weekend as party goers swarmed the dance floor and bar. Throbbing lights covering everyone on the dance floor as they raved to the DJ's Electronic Dance Music eccentric playlist. The lights covering everyone in the area with an almost blinding glow as security cameras observed the action seemingly looking for anything out of the normal.

Swaying her hips from side to side one dancer in particular appeared to be creating her own crowd with a spellbinding performance as her pale skin was illuminated against the throbbing lights, the light creating a spectacular canvas that reflected up against her candy pink hair that hung loosely around her shoulderblades. Long and untamed like her actions as she swung around others with a catlike agility and the passion of a wild lioness that dominated her domain. For those who where watching both from the sidelines and the cameras it was a spectacular display… but for one teen watching the week old recording alone in a large T shaped tower he wasn't interested in her actions as much as who she was.

"DUUUUDDDDEEEE I hear the beat and I'm getting ready to drop it will it's hot." screamed a highly excited teen as the doors to the Titan's common room opened, revealing an entranced Beast Boy who seemed lost in the current beat as he swayed with an imaginary crowd to the confusion of Robin who's attention had been taken off the screen. Clicking the controller wrapped in his hand the video was immediately paused to Beast Boy's dissatisfaction as he stopped dancing only to look into Robin's confused glare.

"Beast Boy it's like 8:00am what are you doing up?" questioned the confused leader as he continued to stare at the not only awake but energised green titan who was now growing a huge smile. "You know me bro when there's a party I'm an animal" exclaimed the lively teen with his ever growing grin. Turning his head Robin looked towards the nightclub video on screen then back towards Beast Boy who was now looking directly at the screen. "You realise Beast Boy there's no party here…"

"...What are you insane I heard the tunes you don't play them unless there's a party!" shouted the ever growing pain in Robin's head as the boy wonder began to rub stress marks along his forehead, his retort was cut off by the opening common room doors revealing one very angry empath. Entering the room both boys suddenly felt the entire room drop ten degrees as her death-glare landed on a sweating changeling as silence surrounded the trio a noticeable gulp emitted from the now nervous changeling who was currently looking for an escape route if it was required.

"Understand Beast Boy that over the years I have gradually grown tolerant of your consistent annoyance..." confessed the ice queen with a tone as cool as her name sake as her piercing eyes commanded him to stay silent will she spoke. "...however there are occasions when such a tolerance is much lower than required around you. One such time is 8:00am, especially before I've had a cup of tea. So despite my understanding that your vocabulary is admittedly lacking the word quiet or any of it's synonyms would you like to sway my decision to send you out that window?" raising her hand as confirmation of her threat Raven pointed at the currently active screen.

"Well… I… You see there's… What I'm trying to say is… sorry?" mumbled the now hyperventilating changeling as he closed his eyes lifting both arms in preparation to guard against his punishment as Raven's hands began to pulse with her soul-self. Watching from the side Robin raised his hand before allowing a harsh and intentional cough that caught both parties attention causing him to straight up. "Raven will personally I can understand your… frustration at Beast Boy, I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." commanded the valiant leader to the changeling's relief.

Raven aware of the boy wonders command could sense a number of emotions coming off him including most heavily frustration and worry, something that she would have considered suspicious as she looked towards the screen then back to Robin as her magic disappeared. "You've been working on something." she announced with an unshakable certainty which caused Robin to nod as Starfire entered the room floating as usual.

"Glorious morning friends, it is a wonderful day is it not." exclaimed the joyful Tamaranian as she floated towards Robin placing a light kiss on his cheek just as Cyborg entered right behind them taking the focus off Robin's growing blush. It had been almost 6 months since Tokyo when Robin and Starfire had (eventually) became a couple to the delight of the other Titans, still even now Robin was a little embarrassed about public displays of affection despite being in love with possibly the most emotionally confident female on the planet.

Pacing towards the group Cyborg's eyes darted around the group and then towards the screen as he tried to figure out the reason behind the commotion. "Hey ya'll why we just floating about here?" asked the curious metal man which caught the attention of there leader Robin who quickly took control of the situation by moving towards the screen with controller in hand.

"Recently I got tipped off about a common face that's been showing up at 'the impulse' lately. I didn't think it was all that important but..." flicking the recording back on it continued to show the dancing marvel as the camera's switched to her at the bar, with the lack of lighting allowing the Titans to see her pale skin and candy pink hair in it's natural tones. Without even a word uttered her mere appearance caught all their attention as Jinx sat by the bar flicking a wallet at the bartender causing him to walk off, before returning with a drink that was quickly paid for and drank. Although her appearance was unusual the Titans continued to watch unsure why Jinx being in Jump City was important to Robin.

Asking exactly what was on everyone else's mind Cyborg spoke with a booming voice. "Listen Rob I understand we all want to know what's happened to Jinx after she left the Titans due to that Kid Flash fiasco but seriously she's dancing at a club and partying what's the matter in that?"

Listening to Cyborg's question Robin was well aware that her actions weren't exactly bring up any issues right now, pausing the recording just as Jinx brought out a communicator much like the T-comms, although instead of being a circle this particular one was shaped like a hexagon. Aware that they should be able to figure it out Robin spoke again with a sense of wisdom in his words. "We all know that the Hive Five escaped from the cooler, it looks like we now know how. Now though we need to know why Jinx is back with them."

Rolling her eyes at the seriousness in Robin's voice with discussing what could be considered a mediocre group of thieves Raven answered in what could be considered a highly sarcastic tone of voice. "Jee why don't we just ask her since we where all such great friends." receiving a snicker from Beast Boy a light smile graced their leader's lips causing Raven to raise her right eyebrow in curiosity. "You can't be serious." huffed the unamused empath.

Letting his smile grow to the empath's distress Robin gave a light nod causing her brow to rise further into her forehead much to his amusement. "Actually that's exactly what I intended to do." informed the confident leader much to others confusion who where now looking at him like he had grown a second head.

At least till Beast Boy broke the silence. "Wait… Cyborg do you realise what this means." exclaimed the ecstatic teen who was now staring at his bigger 'brother' who nodded in awareness. "You know it BB. We're going clubbing!" with that announcement Cyborg slid towards Beast Boy tapping his right arm in the process as a large disco ball began to lower from the ceiling to the other boy's displeasure. "CYBORG I TOLD YOU NO DISCO BALL!" screamed the frustrated leader.

"I am confused why is the ball of disco not to Robin's approval is it not like the signal of the bat he speaks of?" inquired the curious female who watched the glowing disco ball that emitted a number of colours including red, yellow and green which quickly caused Raven to giggle as she realised Starfire's reasoning. With no music however Raven's giggles where heard by all as the disco ball was returned to the ceiling will all eyes fell on the now self-conscious half demon. "Raven… did you just giggle?" asked the shocked changeling which quickly set off Raven who sent a savage glare in his direction. "I found it funny. Ok?"

Nodding rapidly as if his life depended on his reactions Beast Boy's death was prevented by Robin coughing again to catch everyone's attention. "Actually guys we can't all go. Cyborg I need you to set up another holoring, Jinx isn't going to simply give us the information if we ask." announced the determined leader as he looked around the group. "Only one of us are going to go." said the boy wonder causing moans from both Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Aww man we can't even go clubbing BB." moaned Cyborg as he looked towards Beast Boy before Starfire again interrupted. "I do not understand friends. Their is no need for violence, why would you want to go 'clubbing' or is this another one of the male bonding rituals I have heard off?" staring at Starfire in disbelief Cyborg's eyes darted between Starfire and Robin constantly as his jaw dropped until he lifted it back up with his hand before shaking his head rapidly. "Robin what have you been doing for six months if you haven't even been taken the lady clubbing." lectured the larger boy.

"Really not the time for talking about my social life." grumbled the now blushing boy as he looked towards Starfire with a light smile as he mouthed the words 'I'll explain later' which seemed to satisfy the curious alien beauty allowing him to return to the discussion at hand. "To address your question Raven I'm actually thinking you should go" he declared. In the process of drinking a newly brewed tea Raven's shock was obvious as she spat the entire drink towards Beast Boy. "Excuse me?" growled the unamused girl.

"Listen hear me out Raven, your the best for the job." informed Robin to the purple haired sorceress who appeared to be contemplating the most efficient form of torture. "Oh please do tell." deadpanned the sorceress as Robin gulped and began to adjust his collar in the room what now seemed unnaturally warm. "Well we can't send Cyborg she'll see right through him after they got real friendly back in the Hive and all..." that comment received a grunt from Cyborg who began to cross his arms and looked to be considering how to strangle the traffic light infront of him. "...that and she doesn't really like males because of that Kid Flash issue..." coughing under her breath Raven let out a light mumble "understandable" which was barely heard by the others receptive hearing as Robin continued undeterred. "...So that also kind of puts me and Beast Boy out of the running. Starfire's still not completely up to date with our terms of speech which could really put her in a tough spot. She was also a lot more friendly with Jinx. Let's face it Jinx didn't really know you so she won't catch any of your mannerisms if your cover does slip."

Catching his breath afterwards Robin's eyes seemed to plead with Raven behind the mask as she felt a wave of uncertainty come from him. She knew he wasn't picking her because he wanted to, she really was the best pick for this. "Well this is interesting." sighed the empath who appeared to be having an internal debate.

' _They need us to do this, Robin would have never chosen us if he believed there was a better candidate'_ implied the insightful wisdom as she contemplated the scenario.

 _'But I'm not a party person and how does Robin even know she'll be back I could just end up going there and end up alone having to resist everyone's emotions for hours. I don't think I can do that'_ quavered the nervous girl to her emotions.

 _'She's right… Jinx could see… we're not very good at parties.'_ pleaded Timid in an attempt to get the others to deny the idea.

However the others had no intention of backing down as Brave exclaimed _'Hey we aren't going to ever be good at partying if we don't get some experience. Let's show the boys we ain't scared of a little sound and lights. Who's with me?'_ the question was quickly answered by happy _'I'm in'_ giggled the well happy emoticlone. _'It could be an interesting experience'_ answered knowledge who even now was thinking about the new information she could collect at a dance club. _'Meh go for it let loose mrs 'I have no emotions'.'_ grumbled rude as similar claims came from the other emoticlones causing a large sigh from Raven.

"Raven, Raven, Raven? Are you there?" inquired the green boy who was currently waving his hand in her face and preparing to poke her with the other as she slapped it away. "I suppose I'll do it." huffed the displeased empath much to Robin's pleasure who was already preparing his next set of orders when she rose her hand to interject. "However I'll do this on a number of conditions. First no clean up duty will I'm doing this, I'll need all my free time to meditate if things go as I expect. Second I want to be part of making my holoring. No offence Cyborg but if anyone's going to be deciding what I look like I'd prefer if it was me."

Listening to Raven's demands he couldn't find a single issue with them as he stared at Cyborg who simply nodded in agreement. "Sure that seems agreeable. I talked with the manager and Jinx likes to show up around 10 so we've got 14 hours, best we get breakfast then prepare I'll start writing a cover story will your out." With that the others began to walk away excluding Raven who caught off guard by the idea of having less than a day to prepare as well as needing a cover story. Raven looked blankly at Robin as she asked the unspoken question with the rise of both shoulders. "Your going to be getting close with her Raven we cant have you breaking up meetings every time the titans are called up. Don't worry though we'll get one of the other Titans to fill in for you. Actually I've got Kid Flash coming in today."

Staring at Robin blankly even now Raven was now beginning to realise Robin hadn't planned to give her any option about whether she wanted to do this or not. "How long have you been planning this?" asked the curious sorceress. "A week or so. Just enough to set up an apartment for you and a cover story missing a few bits and pieces for you to fill in. You know name and the like." replied Robin with an unusual confidence. "Probably best we go get breakfast don't you think"

Watching as he walked away Raven was left speechless as she quickly picked up her cup of tea and proceeded to grab a slice of toast before leaving to meditate. Tonight looked set to be a long night.


	2. Rachel Roth

A/N: This is the second chapter of Animal Impulses and I desperately wanted to get it out as soon as possible to give people a taste of what's coming hopefully the final scene was ok and no one appeared OOC for now I suppose it's a work in progress capturing there personalities. Specifically for Raven I wanted to show that since Trigon's defeat she is capable of showing more emotion. Hopefully I can get a third chapter out sometime soon but I'm not going to be rushing myself as I'm going on holiday soon and if I do get something out I want it to be well done.

Sitting alone in the darkness excluding the light from a select few candles located around her Raven calmly repeated her mantra as she floated off the floor with an expressionless mask hiding her uneasy feelings. As the doubt of the upcoming event began to sink in, the silence was burst by a pounding on her door which corresponded with the heavy knocking of Cyborg, which awakened Raven from her trance as she lowered to the ground allowing herself a glimpse at her alarm which displayed the time as 4:00pm. Walking towards the door with a sigh Raven opened the door to Cyborg's energetic smile.

"Hey Raven good news the rings set just need to input your new look and we'll be set." claimed the large brother figure as he began to move back towards his room with Raven on his tail as they quickly headed towards the computer in his room which showed a full body scan of Raven in perfect detail much to Raven's disgust. "Cyborg I seriously hope you have a good reason that I'm… you know"

Turning from the screen to Raven in shock Cyborg stared at her for a couple of minutes trying to decipher if he had actually heard Raven's claim. "Rae your like a sister. This is all for the hologram I assure you. I couldn't just put clothes on you after all I don't know how friendly Robin expects you two to get." shouted the awkward boy as he stumbled around his reason which luckily for his sake Raven could feel was true if his emotions where to be trusted.

"I suppose. I just don't really get why they need to be so detailed. It's kind of disturbing." sighed the disturbed empath much to Cyborgs relief as he tried to get back in her good books. "Yeah I get what you mean Rae seriously I'm just as uncomfortable as you are but we need to figure this out. So… what do you need changed?"

Crossing her arms Raven took a long look at the person infront of her as she raised one arm to lay her chin against the palm of her hand. Intently watching the person infront of her Raven allowed herself a light smile as she realised what Cyborg was allowing her to do, she could change her deathly pale skin and change the unnatural hair colour and eyes… she could be normal. Letting this smile grow Raven thought about her own mother Arella and how she herself would have looked without the demon blood that plagued her entire existence.

"Cyborg could you give me a bit more colour. Not much just you know something a little bit more… natural." lowering her eyes Raven didn't hear Cyborg's reply as he proceeded to give her a darker skin colour, but something that was still noticeably Raven. When he found an ivory skin tone a light nudge caused Raven to raise her eyes to spot the girl in front of her as she gave a gentle nod. "My mother had dark blue eyes when she was a teen." replied the unsure sorceress who was quickly watching herself transform in front of her own eyes. With that done Cyborg proceeded to change her hair to black although in the light there would still be a dark purple tone, with the design finished Cyborg smiled lightly as Raven herself allowed a gentle smile. Spotting her smile Cyborg finalised the results before handing her the ring and a set of hair extensions what caused Raven further confusion. "Your hair's going to be a big give away regardless of colour so I got you these. The ring will adapt them to the same colour as the rest of your hair."

Not one for social interaction Raven paused for a second as she looked towards the screen will a thought ran through her head. "I'm going to regret this. Can you put make-up on the hologram like how your ring could flip between normal and stone?" turning back to the screen Cyborg gave a light whistle. "I don't see why not." answered Cy with a smile hanging across his face. "Can I inquire why?" asked Cyborg as Raven flung the ring back in his face. "Give me too seconds and start setting up."

Rushing out of the room Raven left a confused Cyborg who was stuck to the spot unsure exactly where the real Raven was. "Make-up?"

Dashing through the hallways Raven wasn't exactly a specialist in make-up but she figured if she was going to go out to a night club she may as well be prepared. With that knowledge the empath had arrived at Starfire's door as she knocked lightly three times before Starfire appeared a huge smile across her face. "RAVEN! You are here for the clubbing are you not. Robin has been showing me 'the moves' are you here to learn as well." announced the joyful alien as her words caused a shiver to creek down Raven's back at the idea of Robin showing Starfire 'the moves'. "Actually Star I need you to help me. With make-up in Cyborg's room." mumbled the sorceress as she was suddenly whisked away by Starfire. "We must go quickly then. There is no time for us to waste."

Dragging Raven back to Cyborg's room she was almost thrown through the door as Cyborg looked at the two with a slight smirk across his face as Raven stood back up and began to pat the dust that had covered her body away slowly. "Starfire I suppose just do your thing." said Raven with reluctance as Starfire leaned in a thought occurred in Raven's head. "Starfire?" asked the empath with a tone of uncertainty and worry. "Yes friend Raven?" replied the alien who was already applying blusher to the girl's cheeks. "No pink." sighed Raven. "But friend..." exclaimed Starfire as Raven interrupted quickly "...No." Pouting Starfire's eyes drooped but Raven held strong as the tameranian finished the final touches applying mascara and a light tone of lip gloss before Cyborg finalised the design and handed the rings to Raven.

"Ok Raven this is how it works you merge the rings together until you hear a click once that's done if you move your left ring up your plain hologram will show, if you move it down then the make-up will show on top. Do you get?" Taking the rings from Cyborg with a barely noticeable smile Raven neared closer to Cyborg before awkwardly wrapping her arms around the large male who began to pat her on the back. "Just be safe out there Rae. Jinx took it hard when she learned I was stone, I'd hate to see her react to us doing this a second time." warned Cyborg as Raven felt a tinge of guilt in his tone of voice along with a harsh fog of the emotion itself rolling in the air. "Don't worry Cy. I'll be fine." acknowledged Raven as she stood back and let her smile grow till it calmed the nervous man before she left in search of Robin.

At least that was the plan before she felt a sudden pressure in her spine from the bone crunching hug that Starfire enveloped the empath in as her feet where lifted clean off the ground. "Oh please be safe friend, we shall all miss you so very much."

With that Starfire dropped Raven back to the floor as she gratefully retreated with a grimace on her face. "I will Starfire. Try to make sure the others are safe, I'd hate to come back to Robin obsessing over the latest villain." she said as Starfire's smile beamed. "Of course do not worry I shall ensure it."

Letting that specific worry rest now Raven turned and left with the faint smile that had embedded across her face.

* * *

Robin didn't get nervous, not often at least which of course worried Raven as she spotted him standing in front of the computer which had a number of documents on the page including a variety of currently blank I.D's. Nearing close Raven could felt the nervousness seeping off him as she realised this was the final part in creating her newself, she neared closer with a gentle smile across her face. "I'm here Robin what do we need to do?"

Turning his head towards Raven he allowed a similar smile to cross his face as he looked at Raven and began writing in some of the documents. "Ok we just need to fill out a few documents. Right now your a student at Jump City University doing a study in english since I checked your test notes you've already done all the work on Azarath."

Nodding Raven considered it an understandable choice as she looked at the other files, most of the others where I.D's claiming she was 18 although one in particular did claim she was 21 causing her to raise an eyebrow at Robin. "The clubs won't let you in unless your the legal age to drink so you'll need a fake I.D at least for that." explained Robin as he brought out a camera. "So what's your name and where do you come from?"

Pausing at the question Raven had already taken into consideration that her new life was based off if her mother had never met Trigon, so she figured a similar name couldn't hurt and she was well aware her mother wouldn't have had the chance to leave Gotham if it wasn't for the monks. "Well my mother, Arella was Angela Roth before she went to Azarath. I suppose I would have had a similar name… Rachel Roth. Gotham City."

Imputing the data Robin stared at the blank photo I.D's as Raven placed her rings on which created a blue wave of energy to cross her body, beginning in her rings as it rolled up her arms towards her head and then down her chest before reaching her feet as she applied the extensions. With her new look Raven leaned into the screen as it took a number of photos before adapting the best picture to the I.D's. "So is that it?" asked Raven as she began to examine her new body for the first time a gentle smile crossed her lips, as she admired her skin tone for once she felt alive as the greater control since Trigons defeat barely prevented anything exploding before she calmed down.

Taking her new documents which where quickly printed out and a set of keys, Raven was headed out of the room as Robin shouted towards her. "Raven I know I don't say it often but be careful out there, I don't really need to say that you'll need to try avoid using your powers to keep hidden."

"Thanks Robin." she said as she walked out the common room with keys to her apartment in hand.

* * *

Pacing down the corridors of the habitat level Raven's eyes trailed along the wall as a single hand reached out to briskly touch the wall. This was her home and she was going to miss it, a fact that was becoming more blatant as every hour passed and every time she met one of her friends, allowing the purest of smiles to cross her face Raven felt a warm glow in her stomach at the knowledge she really had friends an idea that had been impossible in her childhood.

One such friend was the green changeling who was currently waiting out infront of her door much to her confusion. 'If he's throwing one final goodbye prank I'm going to kill him'. Moving closer Raven could feel a buzz of anticipation and nervousness originating from the boy ahead of her as he appeared to sway from side to side only staying on his feet for a few seconds. "Beast Boy..."

Watching as his head rose her eyes instinctively rose to meet his entrancing green orbs as a light sigh crossed her lips allowing the sarcastic comment she intended to flow straight out of her head from the small opening. Staring down at her Beast Boy's eyes scanned over the girl standing in front of him as his gleaming eyes trailed along her ivory skin up into the sparkling dark blue eyes that stared back at him.

The two had always been considered the most volatile relationship of the original Titans as they swayed between close friends and Raven's punching bag. Away from the preying eyes of the other Titans though the two shared a connection, no they weren't dating at least not yet but they both liked each other and only their nerves and childish embarrassment prevented their friendship going further. Reaching out his hand the changeling took both of her hands as she stood speechless, rooted to the spot in shock as his gloved hands wrapped around the rings on either hand as he quickly slid them away causing the hologram to disappear revealing a blushing Raven.

"I prefer this version." muttered the anxious changeling causing Raven's blush to grow further as her eyes found a surprising interest in the floor between her feet. Closing her eyes Raven's emotions began to overflow as she tried to calm herself will she was impounded by the feelings erupting from Beast Boy. The torrent of love, desire and concern washing over her as Raven's head rose revealing both glowing purple eyes as they glared straight at the changeling, causing his smile to shrink as he caught the red tint enveloping them. "Did you not think for a second that I would want to know this beforehand..." moving closer Raven was almost touching Beast Boy as she stepped forward another step forcing him back. "...that I might have considered asking Robin to find someone else. Could you have not found a better time… Why now?"

Looking right into the raging empath Beast Boy knew he needed to think about his words as his grin left his face and was left with a surprised expression. When he thought of telling Raven this wasn't the scenario that popped into his head as his confidence shrunk. "I…" muttering as he tried to find his confidence Beast Boy stared into Raven's eyes pleading eyes which searched him for an answering piercing the very windows to his soul as he gulped.

"I wanted to tell you so long ago, you could say I've just never had a chance with all the stuff that's been happening there's never been a time that felt right. I guess I planned to tell you when we went to Japan but with all those girls around and the police I never really got free time with you, then when we did..." lowering his eyes Beast Boy sighed as his voice began to quaver much to Raven's surprise as she interrupted with a tone of guilt.

"...and I never gave you that chance. All those girls there between us wanting you, lusting you and I just couldn't take it I got jealous because they where so pretty and wild, they could display their emotions in ways I'd never even dreamed of… So I took it out on you because they where just humans..." realising that the distance that had formed between them since Japan was her fault rather than the boy she had blamed it on Raven's eyes lowered this time scared of letting him see the shame that hinted in them. "...I'm always pushing you away." cried the emotional wreck in front of him much to his surprise.

Sensing the self-loathing coming from her Beast Boy leaned forward reaching out with his hand to push her chin up and force there eyes to meet will his childish grin returned. "And I'm always coming back for more, because your worth it Raven." preached the eager teen with a tender voice that was almost too serious for him even under the most extreme circumstances, with his opinion preached Raven couldn't help but blush as her eyes stayed locked on his. "I could try to convince Robin to let me stay, tell him I'm not emotionally stable for this I could..."

Silencing her rambling with a calm finger placed gently across her lips Beast Boy's smile continued to grow as he stared onwards. "...Raven. I'm the closest person here to Kid Flash, Robin's too busy leading the group, Starfire isn't the type for this type of mission and Jinx and her would clash way too much, Cyborg's already done this before she'd catch on. Who do you think would be Robin's second choice?"

Catching onto what he was implying a tinge of jealousy grew in Raven's heart as she considered the idea of Jinx and Beast Boy it quickly engulfed her entire body as all the lights in the entire corridor exploded from the energy released from Raven, a gentle hand slid from her chin to her shoulder. "Besides if you two kick it off we could get a three..." letting off the most chilling glare possible Beast Boy shivered as his little joke died off. "...or not."

Allowing the silence to creep in they both stood unsure of what to say as Beast Boy's thoughts drifted towards the mission. "So… how do you even intend to get close to Jinx. No offence your not exactly the most outgoing person." asked the curious changeling as he watched Raven come up with an answer.

"Well I suppose I was considering letting a few of my emotions on a longer leash so to speak. It's not really something I do often but by letting them have more control I could be a bit more… outgoing." informed the nervous empath who was still unsure about the decision herself. She was aware by giving them more control they could keep her powers calm even under strenuous circumstances but it wasn't something she was considering lightly.

The idea that Raven could emphasise her emotions and still keep control was something that greatly confused Beast Boy, as his thoughts where lost in the confusion that she had never done as such before. "If you can let out your emotions then why don't you always?" he asked with even more curiosity spiking from his interested mind.

"If I let my emotions more of a leash then I cease being me, I'm not the person you recognise. You saw inside my mind Beast Boy, each of those emotions where emphasised to their greatest extent within me, but they weren't me they where only a part without the restrictions formed from the others. Timidity without courage, happiness without calm, sadness, timidity. I know you like me but if I force my emotions to take greater control then it's not natural, it's not me growing it's just a façade. They may say what I think but it's exaggerated and not in the way I would have said such things… Garfield when happy told you that I found you funny she was right but I would never call you BB."

Understanding her concern of letting the emotions even more control Beast Boy simply nodded as another thought entered his mind. "So what emotions are you letting have more control. Is that like sexy?"

"Your joking right. Sexy is not an emotion Beast Boy and never will be..." interrupting her before she got a chance to let more insults. "...But intelligence isn't an emotion. That yellow cloaked one you called intelligence, shouldn't she have been called wisdom?"

Shaking her head Beast Boy made a serious point as Raven allowed a smile due to his perceptiveness. "Well your right it's not an emotion but it is part of my psyche, intelligence is the information held within my head thoughts, memories, dreams ect but wisdom another of my emoticlones as I call them is my ability to deal with this information to put it to use rather than just collect, read and repeat. There similar but ultimately not the same so I suppose your right there. However 'sexy' is not a part of my psyche and never will be… as for the emotions I intend to enhance well Brave, Happy, Affection..." mumbling under her breath Beast Boy heard another emotion mentioned but couldn't quite peace it together.

"What was that?" he asked with a growing smile as Raven's eyes found the floor interesting again, she cursed him hearing her due to his enhanced hearing, she knew he wouldn't stop until she told him the answer so she told him with reluctance. "Lust." sighed the embarrassed empath.

Staring down at the ground Raven had no idea of the approaching Beast Boy as his lips brushed gently across hers in a chaste kiss that sent warmth throbbing from her lips all the way to her cheeks in a heavy blush. It was her first kiss as Raven felt the warmth take over overwhelming her like an electric shock. With his lips having left hers she desired more with an unquenchable thirst as she leaned in intent on ensuring the experience was much more than a simple brushing of the lips.

She pushed forward, her body pushing into Beast Boy as he recoiled at Raven's reaction before embracing it as he tilted his head closing his eyes in the process will they launched a flurry of passionate kisses each one last longer as they gradually struggled for the air required to continue. Both where oblivious to the distruction around them as the tower lights shook in black energy rather than breaking they flickered strongly with the excitement that she couldn't contain as Beast Boy's arm wrapped around the base of her spine dragging her closer as there bodies connected.

A light moan escaped Raven's mouth as the kiss was further deepened with his tongue searching passage between her sacred lips, their partying causing him to grin as his own animal instincts fought against what his human constraints considered appropriate as he forced himself to pull away much to Raven's dismay as she sighed. With an awkward silence formed between the two Beast Boy did all he could to prevent it, he spoke. "Well if all goes well that can be your practice for tonight. Be safe Rae."

Turning to leave Beast Boy didn't even look as Raven eyes stared after him with an overwhelming sense of desire, they traced along the chiselled back and lean form of the changeling who's spandex attire hid nothing. She couldn't just let it end here. "So your leaving me alone like that?"

Looking over his shoulder Beast Boy allowed a smirk that made her knees weak grow across his face as he spoke with a new gained and primal confidence. "I've told you Raven. Your never alone." with that he left, her eyes drifted further down creating a blush as they watched his backside disappear in a horizon.

She wouldn't be the first to admit since there bout with the brotherhood of evil he had grown into a physically attractive male, it wasn't a mere coincidence that he was the talk of the town in Tokyo. For others he was an exotic delight but for Raven he had been a friend, and yet he was now so much more.

Letting that thought cloud her mind Raven left to prepare taking the final needed pieces from her room as she left for the apartment. Beast Boy had said their kiss… her first kiss was a practice and despite her growing desire for Beast Boy she couldn't deny the desire to discover more. Placing her rings back on Raven's body was covered in a bright glow as Rachel Roth left the tower in search for her new apartment and the upcoming night with lady misfortune.

"You've got a lot to live up to Jinx" she said as Raven walked into the darkness of the night her voice holding an unnaturally seductive and light tone as she allowed her emotions to seep out and gain freedom unseen before.


End file.
